User blog:ElectricFire 169/A brief moment of success, followed by a spectacular failure
Greetings, Fellow Adventurers! (Idk why I still do that since like ten people read this, if that, but I might as well keep up the grand tradition) So as you may have heard, Starbuggers: Part 1 has finally been completed and is being released on December 26th. There's no particular significance to that date beyond me thinking it'd be funny if VT tried to do a Christmas special but uploaded it a day late. Which of course they wouldn't do since they don't really acknowledge a lot of real-world things like religious festivals. Then again, these days it seems like Christmas is more about the wallet than the worship. But I digress. Completing Starbuggers has been a personal challenge for me, when it really shouldn't have been. You'd think making a silly little gmod machinima would be easy, wouldn't you? Heck, half of the cast recorded their lines five years ago! But certain things got delayed and certain people weren't able to finish what was needed, and it just fell by the wayside. After about four years, I decided that enough was enough and I was going to release the pilot as a feature-length movie, kinda like David Lynch did with Mulholland Drive. But since I still didn't have all the material I needed, I came up with a solution - release the movie in two parts. That way I could finish what I already had and then focus on the rest. Thankfully I was able to find two fantastic voice actors - our own AurouraSilver and my old friend Deadp- I mean, EXShade - to fill in the roles of Mari Tann and Captain Maloney. You'll be hearing them act alongside some new actors, like DimensionDesolator and StarryEyedRoseBush, and some who recorded their lines years ago and are still waiting for a release date, like ClaraDerps and CreativeAnonymous. Anyway, now we can all look forward to a fantastic Kwanzaa treat - a stellar VT adventure five years in the making, completed at long last! And meanwhile I can focus on working on Part 2! Great! ...Right? Well, actually... Okay, so I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you, so you may want to brace yourself for this. Ummm... Well, a trojan got onto my system disguised as something called Avast Antivirus. I knew something was wrong immediately as I'd never heard of it and I did my best, and even though I was ultimitely able to wipe off the malware (I think) through the use of a combination of things including Registry Editor and changing security details, my user has been locked out of admin status and control of my C drive is still in the hands of fake, hidden admin accounts created by the virus. I can't take any chances while those are still on there so until I can get the money to get in a specialist to make absolutely sure the accounts and the software is gone and I have control over my own computer, it's staying off. Which means, regrettably, that Part 2 is going to be unavoidably, indefinitely detained. More news on this as it comes. Please refer all questions to the comments section. Thank you for your patience. Category:Blog posts Category:VenturianTale Wiki Originals